


Need You Now

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah don't see much of each other anymore. Sometimes they just need one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> This is for lbilover. Happy birthday, dear! I wrote Sean/Elijah! This sounds much better when read with Lady Antebellum's [Need You Now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OfsZyYPLoI&ob=av3e)

Elijah would remember, far more often than he would like, certain feelings he developed in New Zealand. He had to let them go when Viggo told him repeatedly that happily married men did not suddenly fall in love with their teenage co-stars.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time 

Sean had tried his best to forget Elijah. They wrapped up the final press junkets, returned to the States and went their separate ways. Naturally, Elijah kept in touch with Dom, Billy, and Orlando. Sean tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now 

Elijah had his cell phone in one hand and a nearly empty beer bottle in the other. He'd been staring at Sean's number on his phone for nearly an hour. Every time his thumb bent down to press send, he'd drop his phone in his lap and take a swig of beer.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time 

Across the state, Sean watched the sleeping form of his wife. He loved Christine more than life itself. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder... He left his wife sleeping peacefully in favour of the cool night on the back porch. He settled himself into a chair.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now 

He dialed the familiar number and put it to his ear before he could change his mind.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Elijah answered on the first ring. He couldn't disguise the fact that he'd been holding his phone, waiting for a call.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

“Sean,” Elijah breaths into the phone, as though his breath could bring the man to him.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

“Elijah,” Sean says and his voice cracks on the second syllable.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

After a long silence, “I miss you, Lij.”

_I just need you now_

“I miss you too, Sean,” Elijah said, and the older man could hear the tears in his voice.

_I just need you now_

Sean never forgot to call him on the anniversary of their last kiss.

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Elijah pressed the end button on his phone, reminding himself yet again why he and Sean agreed it had to be this way. It would ruin Elijah's career and Sean's marriage.

But it didn't sew the broken threads of Elijah's heart back together.


End file.
